Poker Alice
by FFStoryteller
Summary: A one shot for my fave couple S/F. A remake of Honky tonk women after the end of TRFB sweet. sappy what else do you guys wantr?


Poker Alice 

A Spike and Faye fanfic.

 Authors note… It's really long so you've been warned!

Ok people I have just seen the end of Cowboy Bebop and have now used about two man sized boxes of Kleenex! It so sad… (Goes off and cries some more) but (Blows nose loudly) I remembered something, something a friend told me.

"True love never dies and can over come every and anything," 

That's one of the most beautiful quotes I have ever heard and it got me thinking… Now Julia stupid person for standing up on top of a roof top why doesn't she just go and shoot herself I mean she was pretty much asking for it! Sorry I rant a bit when I'm depressed! 

And that look on Spikes face… (Cries some more, but nice person gives me another Kleenex) Thank you, so anyway that look on Spikes face I mean, argh he was so upset and he's Mr "I'm cocky and cute and I don't get depressed!" and he was just depressed and upset and it was just… ARGHHHH!!! I can't explain it! It was upsetting and depressing and… you know what I mean! 

I've been watching Cowboy Bebop faithfully since the beginning and Julia has always made me think that well… (Wears protective gear to shield me self from Julia fans) Spike and Julia just weren't meant to be, I mean if she cheated on Vicious with Spike who's to say she wouldn't do it again… (Dodges the rotten fruit and chainsaws that are thrown at me)

HEY somebody could get hurt with those you know! Lol

And there always has been a person who was at the side waiting for her chance and who was as cocky as Spike and could easily match him in a gun fight, and actually cared about Spike and not just as an escape route like Julia… Sorry for all you Yuri fans this is a genuine Spike and Faye FORVER fanfic nothing else! So Spike +Julia fans look away now and you too Spike + Jet fans, this is for Spike + Faye fans only. So R+R please and Flamers will be taken apart and chucked back at the person who wrote them!

Love

FFStoryteller

PS Jet will be appearing, but not for long Okies Oh yeah

PPS All quotes in here are my friend Moonstar so HANDS OFF or else I will get the fluffy bunny Mafia to kick your ass and shove carrots up your nose sideways Okies Lol

On with the story. (^_^)V…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Earth 1 year after the series.

A lone figure stepped out of an apartment complex on the shattered surface of earth. He was wearing a blue dress suit, a yellow shirt and a tie tied loosely around his neck. He ran his hand through his moss green hair and searched in his pockets until he found what he had been looking for, a half full packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

He raised a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, inhaling the acidic smoke and smiling as he blew the smoke out letting the wind carry it away, just like he wished it would carry away his dreams of those emerald green eyes and blood red lips that haunted him…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Spaceship Bebop orbiting somewhere around Mars

"And then the guy says "Hey cutie, you wanna see my ace of spade? It was sick!" Faye told Jet who laugh smirking at the tale of what happened today at work. 

Faye was now a successful casino worker. She earned up to 200,000 woolongs a night from being a blackjack dealer, which meant no more bounty hunting, no more bell peppers and no more getting shot at! It was enough for Faye to jump for joy, get pissed and miss her first night of work, but the casino people let her off with it as she was bringing in big bucks for them! She was their main attraction in that short white shirt that showed of her toned stomach, long black trousers and classy Diamond headband that sparkled keeping back her dark purple silk hair and set of her Emerald eyes that drove the male punters wild! Her table was one of the most played in the whole casino! She was Poker Alice once again!

Jet was happy doing nothing but working on the ship with the cash that Faye gave him for letting her live on the Bebop for a long time. Jet had even given the ship's kitchen a total overhaul do that the fridge was actually stock with food and edible food at that!!!!  

Ed had come back too, when she found out about Faye-Faye and her success. Ed's dad was too flaky even for Ed and the happy families that Ed had envisioned for her and her father went down the toilet like Faye's dinner after a particularly hard night of drinking. So when Ed gets bored, Ed leaves! So one night she packed up her computer, Ein and nicked a space racer from somewhere and buggered off back to the Bebop where all her friends were. 

But one thing was missing. A space on the lemon yellow smoke smelling sofa was always left empty. An extra bowl with food in it was always prepared. A parking space for a spaceship was always in the Bebop hanger and there always was one voice missing from the conversation… A cocky self assured voice that was ready to die each time the spaceship that never came back, went out for another bounty. The voice that drove Faye to fire 5 shots into the ceiling of the Bebop in grief, when it went off to see if it was really alive.

But life had to go on after Spike left to settle a score and find if he really was alive, and life had gone on. Th only problem being that these three. The Black Dog, Poker Alice, Fanta Girl and the Genius Dog had been through too much together, so for lack of a better word they were like a family and families stick together. So they had all drifted back together, to try and find that missing person and when they couldn't find him they still stuck together. It was how the new Bebop worked, but no matter how hard they tried one thing would always be missing… 

Spike Spiegel 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Earth

"Good morning Mr Valentine, how are you today?" The blonde girl asked at the reception desk of Spike's work, "Valentine Investigations," 

Spike had set this company with the remainder of the money that he had. He had even taken a false name just to make sure that any members left of the syndicate couldn't find him. He had died twice and wasn't afraid to die again, but his dreams kept haunting him. 

Every night, tangled in his bed sheets he fought against his imagination and the creatures it threw at him. Bullets, roses, ice blue eyes framed by blonde hair, a flash of a silver sword, white hair, a raven and the most re-occurring a pair of emerald eyes shining with a deep sadness contrasting beautifully with the dark plum hair and rose red lips curved downwards. In those eyes he saw himself reflected. Green mossy hair out of control, two tone eyes uncaring as his imagination thoughtfully provided five gun shots and those emerald green eyes filling up at the edges with unshed tears, distorting the reflection. Distorting him… 

Maybe one day his dreams might give him a happy ending. An ending that he knew that he and Faye should share. One where he stopped walking away, turned back, kissed Faye and never left. Where he let Vicious and Julia go fuck themselves as he was happy and the past was in the past. He had another way to know if he was alive and all he had to do was look into those emerald eyes and see himself reflected in them. 

He had come to realise it over the year he had been gone that he cared more for Faye then he did for Julia. Julia was exciting and made life memorable, but for all the wrong reason's. She didn't love him, she loved the way that Spike would protect her and make sure she was safe, but there was another person who Spike would fight for, all for just one smile of those red lips and to see the happiness that he thought she deserved to feel. The one who he knew would back him in a gunfight and would argue with him 'til the end of time, he would argue back just to see that fire in her eyes flare up again. He knew for a long time, but as Moonstar says

"What the heart knows and what the head understands are totally different things," 

And Spike's heart had just finally been able to make his brain understand.

"Mr Valentine you have a no clients waiting, ," 

Breaking Spikes deep thoughts, the receptionist smiled and got back on with her typing.

Spike nodded his head and made for the stairs until the receptionist said,

"Oh Mr Valentine, I found this I think you might want it," The receptionist grinned and handed over a brown folder with "Ace of Hearts" on the top

"So who is it?" 

"Someone you know…" The lady smiled and said no more. Spike should know what she was talking about. When Spike had first set up this agency he came in to work one day and found a lady sitting at the desk typing away. Spike hadn't hired anyone, but he knew when he was getting a good deal. The lady sat and listened patiently to Spike's story and helped him with trying to find the Bebop which had now become elusive. She was basically a cheaper version of a therapist that did all of Spike's typing. 

Spike grinned and opened up the brown folder with "Poker" on it. A tonne of paperwork fell out, but what made Spike catch his breath was a photo that fell out. He quickly grabbed it of the floor and examined it. In the photo was a young lady, about 25. She was in a casino wearing a short white shirt, black trousers, and a diamond headband. She had a mane of purple hair and the thing that caught Spike the most was her emerald green eyes. He had seen them lately, in his dreams. He managed to let out one word…

"Faye…?"

His two toned eyes shone with a new purpose and he got to work arranging travel to Mars.

"This is going to be fun," He said to the lady. "Thanks, you're welcome to the building, I don't think I'll be back," 

He picked up his jacket from the coat rack and walked out  of the building towards his space fighter the swordfish II. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Mar's Casino Royal two weeks later**

"And dealer wins again, no hard feeling gentlemen?" Faye asked smiling at the hand she had. There was various protests at the thought of hard feeling and just to make sure she didn't feel there was any here have a 100 woolong chip as a tip. She had been working here for about eight months now and boy was it easy! 

_Just make sure the guest come out with less than they came in with and make sure they have a smile on their face  Is what her boss had told her._

_Maybe legitimate casino stuff is what I'm made for Faye reasoned as her hands quickly diced the cards on he pool table green blackjack table_  _****_

"Why thank you sir, so I have enough time left for one more hand. Whose in?" Faye asked smiling.

_Putty in my hands is what these guys are, putty She thought smiling as bets started to come in._

"Room for one more to join this table?" A voice asked. The crowd separated as a man dressed in a black suit, black shirt, black trousers and white tie sat down at the table. His mop of messy green hair set off his two toned chocolate eyes.

_SPIKE!  Faye's mind screamed at her_ ITS SPIKE!!!!! OH GOD WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? ARGHHHHH SO MANY QUESTIONS! Mustn't lose him. Got to keep him here!__

Not showing the rampaging train of thoughts that was running through her head she instead smiled and started to deal.

After about five minutes of Spike winning then Faye winning and etc the crowd noticed that Faye was smiling only at this man and so all the guys buggered off with their pockets considerably lighter than when they first came in.

"Déjà vu cowboy," Faye commented as she won everything as Spike was on his last chip.

"Yeah, but this time I'll leave it as a tip," He threw down the last 100 woolong chip he had onto the table and started to walk away.

_Like you're getting away that easy Cowboy! Faye called over to the supervisor that she was going now and ran after the departing figure, losing him in the crowds. She got outside the Casino and looked around for him seeing nothing, but cars and people none of whom were Spike. _

"Shit," She cursed and started the walk to the space port alone until she caught out of the corner of her eye a figure cloaked in darkness, leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. The glowing red tip standing out like a beacon in the night. 

"Gotcha Cowboy," She walked over to the alley way where the figure stood.

"Spike? Is that really you?" Faye edged cautiously towards that alleyway's opening. Her hand was slowly reaching for her handgun, just in case it was some other guy looking for a good time…

"Hiya Faye… Miss me?" Spike answered as he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot.

"You wished Cowboy," Faye grinned back as Spike stepped out the shadows and into the orange light of the street illuminated by the street lamps seeing as if for the first time Faye. 

_God's she beautiful… Spike silently thought as Faye stood in front of him smiling at him. His heart was beating twice as fast and he couldn't seem to think straight, not with Fairy Faye in front of him._

_Maybe now the nightmares will end… _

Faye had been thinking for a long time about this. What would she do if Spike came back? She had played various scenarios in her head. One where would develop razor sharp wit and make him sorry that he had ever left. One where she would put him in a room and make sure he could never leave the Bebop again and the final one where he came back and said he loved her and would never leave her again. That one was her particular favourite and now with Spike next to her, she had no razor sharp wit, he wasn't saying sorry, all she was left with was a desire to hold him. To bury her head into his shirt, breathe in the reassuring smell of him and never leave his arms, not ever. 

   _Fuck it! She made her mind up and lunged into his arms. Spike was nearly knocked back with the force, but managed to stay upright and instead went back a little into alley. Hidden back in the darkness Spike put his arms around Faye and leant his head onto her dark amethyst hair, breathing in her smell of dark lilies and relaxing._

"So you did miss me a little at least," He smirked as Faye nodded into his shirt that had become a little wet as Faye cried into it. "Hey don't cry Faye, you'll wreck my shirt," He raised a hand up into Faye's violet hair.

"Serves you right if I wreck your shirt," she mumbled smiling. "You shouldn't of left, and now I'm gonna wreck all your shirts just so you can't leave me again!"

Spike smiled and lifted Faye's chin up gently with a callused hand, drowning himself in those emerald eyes.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Faye," He leant over and swiftly pressed his lips to her's, tasting the rose's that her lip were coloured. Faye was in shock, but not so much shock that she couldn't kiss back. 

_He tastes like cinnamon… I love cinnamon swirls. Faye thought contentedly as her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Spike's neck drawing him closer. __ You're not getting away now Cowboy, not ever!_

_You're kissing Faye The thought ran around Spike's head like a demented P5 that was chanting it every five seconds. _And there's a problem with that? _He asked himself as he started to kiss Faye's neck before moving back to her lips. He was met with only silence from his brain. __Good._

Faye broke the kiss as she was turning a shade of blue from lack of air. Still wrapped up in his arms, she smiled at him and only him.

"Took you long enough Lunkhead!" She teased grinning.

He smiled back and went in for a repeat performance. After that one had finished, Faye was beaming her head off. Then she remembered something.

"We better get back to the Bebop. Are you coming home Spike?" She asked Lunkhead.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah I'll come home with you Faye,"

As Faye unwrapped his arms from his neck and started to walk away, she could feel her hand being held by another hand. She squeezed the hand tightly and leaned into the tall body next to her as she walked.

"I love you Faye," Spike spoke honestly to Faye.

"You know what you're saying cowboy? That you love the shrew?"

Spiked nodded.

"I love you too Lunkhead!" Faye reached up for another kiss and was given one she felt she was going to melt into.

They walked off the street together and headed towards the Swordfish II Spike thought contentedly.

_Maybe now the nightmares will end._

And as they flew away back to the Bebop they knew that a barrage of question would be asked, but right now they were happy with the present, forgetting the past and not knowing what the future holds for them.

**The end  **

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Well ladies and gentleman that's the short version of Poker Alice done. Hope you liked it! So R+R pretty please… Well to make up for the huge Authors note at the top This is gonna be short. So R+R and S+F fans you HAVE 2 go to this site! It's done by Rachel an author here and it's so COOL! Here fanfics is like some of the best I've seen EVER and "Saving the Enemy" Is a classic. Keep writing Rachel I wanna read more stories!!!!!!!**

**Lots of love and hugz **

**FFStoryteller**


End file.
